Too perfect for me
by yoursweetsmile
Summary: Sometimes there are people that are too perfect for you.You dream of them, think of them all the time and imagine that you have them. But you don't ... and you will never have them. It's like a drug to you - it's bad but good at the same time. It's making you sink deeper and deeper till you can't breathe anymore. Just some Jyler fluff to celebrate Valentine's day.


Too perfect for me

Sometimes there are people that are too perfect for you. You can see it from just the way they walk or talk. You can make everything for them to notice you but they just don't. They are just too good for you. You are invisible for them. It's like you're from a different world and will never be part of theirs. But you want it with all your heart. You dream of them, think of them all the time and imagine that you have them. But you don't ... and you will never have them. It's like a drug to you - it's bad but good at the same time. It's making you sink deeper and deeper till you can't breathe anymore.

That's how Jeremy felt.

Usually he hates beaches. He hates the nudity, the sand sticking all over you, the sweaty bodies and the strange smell of the water. But now he loves them. He loves sitting on the sand and drawing in his sketchbook. He loves how the sun and the water are kissing on the horizon in front of him. He likes to watch the sunset here and absolutely loves to watch "him".

He is Jeremy's drug. The person who Jeremy needs to forget but can't. Jeremy loves him for like a year now. But they don't even know each other. Every day Jeremy will watch him for hours but it will be pointless at the end of the day - he will just have one more perfect drawing of him.

His name is Tyler - Jeremy knows that from his aunt Jenna. She is dating Jeremy's art teacher Alaric Saltzman or just Ric. Ric's best friend - Damon knows Tyler. Apparently they were colleagues and gym buddies.

Tyler is a lifeguard. He is perfect - he looks perfect and saves lives while makes tan. He's very popular amongst the ladies on the beach. Jeremy often thinks of him as a Greek God or something like that because something so perfect can't be just a normal person.

The first time Jeremy laid eyes on Tyler was in July - the sun was shining bright, the water was warm and a lot of people were enjoying it. Jeremy was dragged to the beach by Bonny - his best friend. He hates it but can't say no to her pleading eyes. They were just sitting and talking when someone from the water screamed. Jeremy immediately turned to see what was happening and saw him. He was running with his perfect body / with only red swimming trunks / his muscles were shining from the sun and the water. He looked like some movie star. He quickly got into the water and came out with a little child. The way he was holding the child safe above the water and was making sure that he was alright was making Jeremy's heart skip a beat or two. From this moment he was a hero in Jeremy's eyes. From that moment Jeremy fell in love with him. Because he was perfect - he was deadly good looking and his heart was beautiful too. His eyes were gentle and caring - and the eyes are the window to the soul - so Tyler is really perfect.

-What are you thinking about? - asked Bonnie while they were watching some random movie on the TV.

- Nothing - he answered immediately, but his pink cheeks betrayed him.

- Jer… you really should stop with that - it's not healthy. Either talk with him or move on. It's been a year since you started this obsession with him.

- I know OK? - he didn't mean to sound so aggressive - I just can't Bonnie. I tried ... but every time I close my eyes he's there… I'm pathetic.

- Then talk to him. – she was stubborn when it comes to this.

- No- you know that I will never do that. I will shoot myself rather than go and make a fool of myself... Oh God ... I am a coward who will die alone.

- Then promise me that you will really try to forget about him Jer… promise me - she was pleading him with her voice and eyes and Jeremy just nod with his head weakly.

It has been a month since his conversation with Bonnie. He kept his promise and tried not to think of Tyler too much. It was hard because Tyler was not just in his thoughts but in his dreams too - and he can't change that. But Jeremy was trying. He stopped going to the beach, stopped drawing Tyler's perfect body and even find himself a job. He was working in a small cafe as a waiter. They didn't pay him much but the job was nice and he was happy to have it.

Jeremy was talking with the bartender when the little bell above the door rang. It was pretty early and the place was nearly empty. When Jeremy made his way to the table he politely greeted.

- Good morning! What can I get you? - …but when the man turned towards him his knees go weak and he feels like fainting.

It was him. Tyler was sitting in front of him and was smiling like he just won the jackpot. Jeremy can't believe it. That's just his luck - when he was starting to feel normal again, Tyler will just came in all his glory and will make his life hell again.

- Hey ... I thought that I will never see you again. Today is my lucky day I guess. - Tyler was smiling and talking like they actually know each other.

- I'm .. sorr ... sorry ... what ... - stuttered Jeremy.

- Why did you stop coming to the beach? I miss you ...

- You … remember me? - Jeremy couldn't believe it.

- Of course... How can I forget a face like yours? ... I really liked having you there.

Ok, that is strange. What's going on here? Is that a joke or something? – Jeremy's thoughts were racing. Tyler was here ... he remembers who he is ... and was missing him... He was happy to see Jeremy ... really?

- I ... I ... - Jeremy didn't know what to say. As if his brain stopped working. - I don't have much free time since I started working here - he muttered lamely.

- I see ... that's a nice place, this job suits you well… So will you tell me your name? -he was so charming that Jeremy needs to remember to breathe.

- Jeremy ... Jeremy Gilbert.

-Jeremy, it's really nice to finally know you...I'm Tyler Lockwood.

That's how their first conversation began. Jeremy was really shy and quiet at first but Tyler's calming and gentle nature was really relaxing and helping. Soon Jeremy find himself able to function normally again. They make a promise to see each other every morning in the cafe and get to know better.

Soon Jeremy and Tyler became good friends. Tyler is funny and kind. He is really friendly. Jeremy taught that they can easily be best friends. But the problem is Jeremy's feelings. He is fully in love with Tyler again. But now it is more real than before. Now he is in love with the person Tyler and not in the God Tyler. Now he knows the real Tyler and he isn't perfect... but nobody's perfect right? He knows that Tyler isn't fond of his father and mother. And Tyler was a real ass in his school years. He was a jock and a bully ... but now he is probably the kindest person in the world- if you ask Jeremy. Tyler isn't perfect but he is learning from his mistakes and works hard on them.

A few months later Jeremy found himself and Bonnie standing in front of Tyler's house. The house was huge - Jeremy knows that Tyler is coming from a rich family but that was like a mansion. Today was Tyler's birthday and he was having "a small party with a few friends " in his words but to Jeremy it was more like a huge party with hundreds of people.

Tyler said that he don't want presents but Jeremy decide to give him something anyway - he wants Tyler to have something from him... it was stupid bud Jeremy is a love sick puppy. He decided to give Tyler one of his drawings of the beach. It was a drawing of the sunset when the sky is blue, pink and orange and the water captures every color perfectly. It was really a breathtaking sight ... like Tyler is for Jeremy.

Jeremy isn't a big fan of parties but he will enjoy this one for Tyler. When Tyler opens the door Jeremy was ready to faint again. He is so beautiful - is the only thought in his head.

-I'm so glad you two are here already. I was waiting for you - greets them Tyler.

Bonnie just smiled. She likes Tyler - he was cool but she hates the way Jeremy was feeling about him. To her it was clear that Tyler thinks of Jeremy just as friend and nothing more.

-Hey ... I have something for you - Jeremy finally said.

- Jer… I told you... - started Tyler but Jeremy interrupted him.

- I didn't bought it ... here, see it - he gave it to Tyler shyly.

When he opened it Bonnie saw something in his eyes. They were shining with gratitude, pride and ... love.

- Jer ... that's the prettiest thing i ever laid eyes on ... it goes straight to the wall in my bedroom.

-Thanks, I'm glad you like it - shyly mumbled Jeremy while his face was turning red.

A few hours later and three beers with Bonnie, Jeremy was searching for Tyler. The alcohol was making him calm and a little turned on ... so he wanted to be with him. Even just as friends... But when he found him, Jeremy wished that he didn't. Tyler was clearly enjoying his time without Jeremy. He was dancing with a pretty blonde girl and was laughing happily. Jeremy's world crashed around him. All this time he was dreaming and pinning for Tyler ... but the truth is that Tyler wasn't even gay. He will never have this kind of feelings for Jeremy. Now he was standing in front of him with his falling tears and his broken heart. Damn it all - Tyler and this girl and his stupid love and dreams towards Tyler.

- Jer… - Tyler saw him and immediately panicked.

Jeremy turned around and run. He was out of the house in seconds but Tyler and his years of trainings catch him in front of the house. Tyler was desperately trying to calm him down and to make him talk.

- Just let me go Tyler. I don't want to be here anymore and I don't want us to be friends anymore.

- What? ... Why? ... Jeremy, please talk with me ...what's wrong?

- I am ok? That's wrong - me. Because I am pining for you for so long Tyler. Because I like you so much that it hurt ... it hurt so much. - Jeremy was fully crying now.

Tyler immediately hugged him tightly. He was holding the broken boy in his arms tightly but so gently at the same time - like Jeremy was the most precious thing in the world ... and he was for Tyler at last.

- Oh God Jer... Please don't cry …Jeremy I like you too baby, so...so much. - Tyler was kissing his head lightly now. - Jer I like you from the first day you came on the beach. I want to talk to you but Bonnie was there too and I thought that she is your girlfriend.

- Wh … what? - stuttered Jeremy

- You two look so close that I was sure you are together. But God ... Jeremy you were perfect. Every time I laid eyes on you my heart would stop. Every day I would pray for you to come back tomorrow ... just to see you. And it was wrong but I can't stop it. I can't stop looking at you every time you were drawing. I was happy just know you were near me. But then you stopped coming and it was hell. Every day was a disaster - I couldn't pay attention to my job and couldn't sleep at night. And when I saw you in the cafe ... God, that was the best day ever in my life. I still though you have a girlfriend but I needed to have you by my site, even as a friend.

By now Jeremy was ok. He was looking at Tyler with disbelief and love.

- I was going to ask you later but now is perfect ... Jeremy would you like to go out with me?

- Yes, yes - Jeremy actually laugh at the irony of everything. Tyler liked him from the first day - from the same day Jeremy fell in love with him.

Tyler was so happy. He was spinning Jeremy and kissing his forehead at the same time.

- Wait ... then what was that with the girl in the house?

- That's Caroline - my cousin.

From that day Tyler and Jeremy were practically inseparable. They were glowing from happiness. Everything was perfect... they were perfect for each other.

- Ok Jer, I will put that in front of your eyes.

-Tyler you really don't have to do anything ... I feel stupid now.

- Hush baby... just enjoy our date ok?

- OK

When Tyler took the scarf from Jeremy's eyes he couldn't believe what he saw. They were on the beach, alone. In Jeremy's usual spot was placed a blanket. On the blanket Jeremy could see a basket with food and a champagne bottle. And all around it Tyler was lighting candles from all sizes - they were thousands. It was so romantic. Jeremy never thought he will see something like that out of the movies ... and Tyler did it for him. When Tyler was done he comes behind Jeremy and hugs him lovingly.

- It's still too cold here but I thought it will be the perfect place for tonight.

-It is. Thank you… I Love you so much Tyler.

-I love you too Jer. Happy Valentine's day baby.


End file.
